


#16 "It could be worse."

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: For @actualcas





	

“I want you to teach me to cook,” Castiel said firmly, right behind Dean Winchester, who happened to be standing at the counter, chopping vegetables for some stew.

The knife slipped, and Dean let out a string of curses while he shuffled over to the sink to hold his bleeding hand under running water. “Jesus, Cas! You don’t sneak up on a man while he’s holding a knife!”

Castiel frowned, and grabbed Dean’s hand to inspect the cut. “I appologize, Dean.” He touched two fingers to the wound, and it was instantly healed.

Dean pulled back his hand, staring at where the cut had been. It still surprised him a little, how convenient having a celestial being around could be. “…what do you need to cook for, anyway? You don’t eat.”

Castiel hesitated, a suspicious look on his face. “For…if I ever get stuck human again. I want to be able to make my own food.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. Seemed rather unlikely that it would happen, but it couldn’t hurt to learn anyway. Just in case. And so, Dean pulled a few beginners cookbooks from the shelf under the counter, and he started to teach Cas. Or, well, he tried.

Approximately once a week, when Dean got home from a hunt, he would find baked goods sitting on the desk in his room. Only they were always just a little bit off. Too much salt, or not cooked all the way through. But they got better, and it made Dean smile that Cas was learning. He appreciated the gifts. Sam seemed a little put out that Cas wasn’t making him any, which Dean brushed it off with something about a ‘profound bond’. Sam just rolled his eyes.

The treats continued for months, and Cas actually got quite a bit better over time. He was rather proud of himself when he baked a perfect apple pie. He’d even gotten confident enough that there were cookies and such left over that even Dean with his sweet tooth couldn’t eat them all, which Sam was happy about.

On the morning of January twenty-fourth, Dean stumbled out of bed, following a smell so wonderful he couldn’t even describe it properly. Flaky, buttery crust with berries and apples and peaches and…he didn’t know what the last one was.

Dean squinted sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen. At first he thought he was seeing things. The table was covered in about a dozen different pies. Castiel was leaning over the oven to check on yet another pie. Dean’s mouth dropped open, nearly drooling as he stood next to the table, and then stared in shock at the bubbling pie coming out of the oven.

Cas himself was covered in flour, as was the rest of the kitchen. When he noticed Dean staring, he began to look rather guilty as he glanced around at the mess. “I appologize for the mess. Hope you’re not mad. Afterall, this kitchen is your…sacred place. Anyway, um, Happy Birthday?”

After Cas had set down the thirteenth pie, Dean swooped in, both hands cupping the angel’s face while he planted a kiss to his lips. He cornered Castiel against the counter, and didn’t stop kissing him until he heard his brother speak up. Both pulled away, looking rather flustered.

“You’re kidding right? I think he’s going to worship you until his knees give out. A ton of home made pies? A messy kitchen is nothing. Could have been worse.” Sam grinned before edging towards the assortment of pies. Dean smacked his hand with a large spoon, before chasing him out of the kitchen.


End file.
